


Thunder

by talefeathers



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: Adam and Gansey are caught in a thunderstorm.





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt (for three-sentence fic): Adam and Gansey and thunderstorms

“We need to go inside!” Adam shouted over the downpour, his voice all but swallowed by a thunderous whipcrack.

“Yeah!” Gansey agreed, but he made no move to follow through. He only stood, grinning up into the torrential rain, his eyes completely obscured by the accumulated water on his glasses, until the next shot of thunder broke whatever spell he’d been under.


End file.
